The Price for a Jar of Pickles
by Cielito
Summary: Teyla introduces John to a new custom.


The Price for a Jar of Pickles

by Camy

A challenge for the John and Teyla ficthon. The Request...Teyla introduces John to a civilazation with strange customs.

I owe nothing. I'm just a nutty girl who loves Atlantis and loves John and Teyla...

My special thanks To Snoggingpicard for being patient and being my beta for this...HUGS!

Chapter 1: PERFECTION

She knew this was a critical point in her life. Everything depended on the outcome of this day. Whether she agreed with it or not, she could not procrastinate any longer.

Her time had come. The council of elders had spoken. She had nothing more to say. She would be ready and do what was rightfully her duty.

Everything depended on her. This was just another step in her life that was spelled out for her even before she was even born.

This was the only thing she had control of, and she was not going to let it slip away.

She had to choose, and she would choose wisely. The time had come.

Alone in the dark with only one simple candle lighting her way, she prepared.

Carefully, she tied her black jacket to keep it neatly closed and tight around her waist. She wrapped the black pleated, split skirt just below her hips. She pulled up her hair and tied it into a knot. She grabbed her wooden stick, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.

Sitting on the floor, she placed her hands on her lap. With her eyes halfway shut, she focused on a single spot on the floor. Concentrating only on her breathing, she cleared her mind, leaving behind any aggression and mentally releasing the majority of her anger.

With her arms and shoulders relaxed, she dipped her chin to touch her chest. Slowly, she returned her head back to its normal position and then lifted her chin upward.

She looked from side to side, rotating her head through the full natural range. Cautiously, she tilted and moved her head around the shoulders and chest as she repeated the pattern three more times.

Content, she stood up and worked her arms. Relaxing her shoulders, she allowed her hands to hang at her sides and then began to shrug them as she moved them forward and backwards in circular motion. Intently and with purpose, her arms swung in gentle circles while her chest loosened and her shoulders stretched.

For the longest time, she stretched, bent, straightened, moved, pressed, and relaxed every muscle in her body.

The final moments were upon her. She let all of her surrounding escape from her thought and generated her energy on the wooden stick in front of her. As she concentrated on her imaginary opponent, her dark brown eyes showed no fear.

She inhaled.

With her arms relaxed, elbows bent, shoulders slightly rotated, slowly her body rocked back, placing more weight on her rear foot. She stretched her arms above her head, and the wooden stick moved with her gracefully.

She exhaled.

With one swift and powerful move, she turned her waist and extended both arms out holding her wooden stick tightly in her hands.

With a loud shout, she rotated her stick away from her body. She slid her foot forward and extended her arms thrusting the stick forward in a powerful move.

She struck demonstrating the proper execution and extension that would throw any real opponent down, mercilessly, to the floor.

Customs, traditions, whatever this was, it was perfection at its best.

She was ready.

Chapter 2: THE RING

As she stepped out of the jumper, Teyla breathed in the air that surrounded her. A flutter crept up her skin just like the first time she was here when she was just a young girl. The intense feelings that buried into her every cell were overwhelming. Thoughts of a time long ago flashed through her mind now as if she was reliving every part of it all over again.

She stepped further out of the jumper. The branches of the trees spread out as if bowing down before her. The flowers sprayed their aroma as if fanning their queen with a new scent. Songs of the past were heard from birds high above the skies, all combining in perfect harmony to the one that was lost from so long ago.

Soon, John joined her outside the jumper. He stopped briefly to look at his surrounding. Teyla looked over her shoulder and saw the grin on his face.

It scared her sometimes how well he knew her. This was something she wouldn't want to share with anyone else but with John Sheppard.

John and Teyla walked a bit since they decided it was best to leave the puddle jumper further away from the gathering. John wore his short sleeve light blue cotton shirt with his khaki cargo pants, and Teyla wore her brown vested top and leather pants. Her hair was tied up in a knot while John's hair had its usual messy appearance.

A week ago, Teyla asked Dr. Weir for two days off in order to represent her people in the Rings of World Trade Event. John immediately volunteered to escort Teyla.

Although it was not necessary, she agreed that it would be a great opportunity for John to represent the Atlantians. The best part of it was that this was something safe and well planned by the Council of the Rings, where only the truest and most well-known planets were present.

She suspected that John didn't just volunteer to go on this non-mission trip simply to represent the Atlantians. Something deep within her heart felt that there was more, but she was not ready to delve into that part just yet.

The thought of introducing John to something as meaningful and significant that defined a part of her existence, her tradition, her customs, was something unique and powerful. And she wouldn't want anyone else to do this but the two of them.

Before they'd headed out, Teyla visited the mainland to meet with her people and bring some supplies and trading goods.

Later, when she met up with John in the puddle jumper, she hid her wooden staff since she had told him there was no need for weapons on this trip, though she was fairly certain he had stashed some somewhere, and there were plenty of extra weapons in the puddle jumper.

Thankfully, he was too busy listening to Rodney and Ronon. She briefly overheard Rodney stress on something.

"Remember, they look like pickles and taste like pickles."

To which John had groaned and decided it was time to leave.

They were only staying overnight. He packed lightly. She had unexpectedly packed more than she planned.

When she left Atlantis for the mainland, she was glowing with joy, but as she sat in the puddle jumper pensively, a tear rolled down her face. Quickly, she turned, hiding the traces of sorrow and carefully stared down at an object in her hand; the ring on her finger.

She prayed that her time with John in this place would be something memorable and pleasant.

As they neared the heart of the village down the long narrow path and watched as people prepared their tables, displaying their goods for trade, Teyla pondered what this day would bring for her and what John would think at the end of it all.

Chapter 3: LET THE RUMBLE BEGIN

As she studied the entrance to the open dusty area, she removed her sandals before stepping onto the sacred ground. Gracefully executing her moves, she bowed to nothing. Maintaining perfect posture, she kept her back straight as she crouched down to the floor placing her hands naturally, neatly, and relaxed on her upper thighs.

She began to meditate.

Her thoughts went back much further than she expected, back to her childhood where she ran wildly through the woods with nothing to fear. She remembered what it felt like to be free, to be emptied, to be pure and whole, to be complete as a child with no evil thoughts and no worries of the future, her future.

Leading her people was never one of her dreams. Traveling the galaxy and fighting the Wraith was not her heart's desire.

She dreamt of joining other worlds and learning new ways of farming, experiencing the beautiful intricacies of the different arts. Communicating in different languages, building relationships, representing her people was her heart's greatest desire.

And love.

She dreamt of one day finding that man. Wanting nothing more than worshipping the one that would love her for who she was, want her for what she stood for, desired her for only her and not for what she could do or what she represented.

She thought once she had found that man, only to have it become a quarrel with a new friend. Oh, the joys of being young and in love! But, it was not meant to be. He chose another. Thinking back, she wouldn't have chosen a different path.

Rituals, customs. Damned and cursed are the ancestors for ruining her life.

Wild and free is where she ought to always be. Not rendered and tied down to some old ritual custom that she avoided for so many years.

But, no! She could not think such thoughts. This was her destiny, her fate. Who was she to stand in the way of those that fought and died for this moment? All in hopes to one day see her lead her people victorious and triumphant against the enemies of this galaxy.

Her hands tightened around the wooden stick as she wrestled with her mind to think of something that brought joy and peace, finally landing on her father.

"_You are special, my child. You are the chosen one. You will lead our people and your name will travel across the stars as the one that fought and won the battle for us all." _

A tear escaped her eyes.

Only one.

But it was enough to stir her spirits, to shake and break the anger and fury within her. To move and surrender to her desires and to walk the inevitable path that lay now in front of her in this ground, in this place.

As her breathing settled, her hands loosened, her blood cooled, and her thoughts returned to the present, slowly she opened her eyes.

Let the rumble begin.

Chapter 4: THE FLEA MARKET

It was still early in the morning and people were coming in from the stargate by the hundreds. Tables, tents, wagons, carts, anything and everything needed for a two-day planetary gathering where only the best from each planet came to meet, greet, trade, buy, and sell all things possibly imagined in the Pegasus Galaxy.

John and Teyla walked side by side as they watched the village slowly come to life.

"So, a huge flea market in the middle of the Pegasus Galaxy," remarked John as he marveled the sight in front of him.

"It is an important event, John," Teyla explained. "An alliance formed by our Ancestors as a means to share and exchange not only fine linens, supplies, and food but also weapons, new skills, and tactics to defeat the Wraith."

Teyla nodded as a merchant walked by and smiled at her. Unintentionally, she observed as John raised an eyebrow and stood a little straighter than usual, causing the merchant to draw back his smile and continue on his way.

She stopped at one of the tables full of linens and cloth of many colors and textures. She leaned over, tracing with her hands the different arrays of fabrics stretched out on the canvas.

John moved beside her and picked up a shiny purple cloth which resembled the same fabric of Teyla's common purple top. Caressing the soft threads of the linen with his fingers, John asked the merchant for a price.

"What is the price of this fabric?" he asked.

Teyla's fingers threaded the many different fabrics on the table when she heard John.

"John?" her eyes fell on the purple fabric, and she smiled.

"You might need a new one soon," he playfully teased.

"How much is it worth to you?" the merchant asked as he admired John's watch.

John caught his stare and replied, "Not that much!"

Teyla looked down and hid a smile.

Grabbing his arm, Teyla led John away from the table and they continued walking down the path while others worked.

"We are staying here for the night," she added, "We must choose carefully and wisely."

"Yeah, well Rodney hid the snack bars. Ronon wouldn't give me any of his knives. Carson locked up the infirmary and doubled the security, and Elizabeth stashed all her red shirts!"

Still holding his arm, Teyla leaned over his shoulder and suppressed her laughter against his short sleeve shirt.

"I don't have much to trade with," he added.

"Do not worry, John. I have sufficient goods for the both of us. There are many worlds represented here." She paused and looked around with pride and joy.

"Yeah, I imagine we'll come across some interesting characters," he smirked.

Ignoring his comment and focusing on her thoughts, she continued, "Some even train from birth for this day in hopes of finding and fulfilling an old custom, a tradition passed on from their ancestors."

"A giant Flea Market in the Pegasus with an added dose of action! Good! That's very good!" he stated pulling Teyla's arm tighter over his, leading them to the open market place where hundreds prepared their tables with their goods.

"What is a "flea market" like in your world, John?" Teyla asked.

"I never really had any interest. They're very famous on the east coast in my country," he paused. "Basically, it's a place where people usually go on Saturdays and Sundays." He looked around and continued. "Most go to browse around, but some find it a place to make a good amount of cash selling junk while others see it as a place where someone's trash is another man's treasure."

"Ah. This is much more than that." Carefully she pulled her arm away from John's and tilted her head to the side as she looked beyond the tables remembering a different time.

"I came here when I was only a child." She looked down and watched a man hold his daughter's arm as he led her through the village.

She continued, "My father brought me here once. It became a tradition for our people to choose who would come here." She glanced in a corner at a couple kissing, "An entire year we planned for that day. And every year the location is changed for fear of the Wraith would somehow discover us."

Echoes of cries rang in her ears as she recalled the many times that her people were culled.

"I'm sorry, Teyla. It must have been very difficult for a young girl like you to live through that," John said.

"I made many friends here. I'd either see them again or hear of their world being culled." She lifted her head, inhaled the scent in the air, and let out a smile.

She could feel John near her as though a part of him wanted to comfort her.

"It was both a joyous and a sad time for me, and yet, some of my fondest memories lie in this event," she turned to face John. "This is where my father traded his sword in exchange for my necklace."

With a bit of disbelief in his voice, he added, "You mean the Wraith tracking device."

Teyla sighed, not finding his comment amusing.

"Sorry, didn't quite think of how that one would come out," he apologized.

She nodded, "He would never know the true purpose of the necklace."

"Yeah, well. It's a miracle that you lived all those years without even knowing what you were wearing."

"It was here that I lost my first --" She was interrupted by John.

"Teyla!" She jumped at his tone.

He held something in his hand, and Teyla gasped in awe. "It looks similar to the device that we took from the Genii."

"Hell yes! I wonder…how much do you want for this?" he asked the merchant.

"What do you have worth trading for?" the merchant asked.

"I have this," he searched his pockets and pulled out a snack bar. "My very last one. It's unlike anything you will ever taste in your entire life…"

Teyla walked away as her eyes fell on a drawing on a table nearby.

"By the ancestors…" she breathed as she held up the picture.

It was a child's drawing.

She held it in her trembling hands as she observed the fine details on the crumpled stained leather.

It was a drawing of a family.

She stopped abruptly as she heard an agitated John in the background.

"_WHAT? You don't like it. I don't care; you already took a bite out of it."_

She sighed and began to walk away as she continued to hear John in the background.

"_You can't give it back to me! What the hell am I going to do with it? I'm sure not going to eat it after you bit it!"_

She rolled her eyes and turned to go fix the problem when the merchant at the table brought her back to the drawing.

"Ah, you have found a precious treasure here, my lady."

Her inquisitive mind was curious to hear what the merchant would say next.

"It looks like a child's drawing and nothing more."

"Oh, but this is not just any child's drawing, this is the child of a Wraith."

Shocked by his comments, Teyla whipped her head up quickly.

In the background, she heard some footsteps.

"Can you believe that guy? He ate half of the snack bar and then said he didn't like it, so no deal! Teyla, what kind of…" She could feel him tensing next to her.

"Teyla?" She heard him step forward and watch her in confusion as she continued to stare at the merchant.

"I am fine, John," she relaxed as she watched the merchant step back, completely unaware of her reaction to his comment. He went to deal with another prospective buyer.

"What's this?" She saw John take the picture from the table and inspect it closely.

"It is nothing. We have much to see." She began to turn away when he grabbed her arm.

"Isn't this your name in Ancient?"

In her reports Teyla would occasionally use her name using the Ancient symbols that spelled out her name. She was surprised that he recognized it.

"This is your name!" he grinned. "Teyla, this is your drawing!"

She sighed. "Yes."

Without hesitation he asked the tradesman, "How much do you want for this?"

"As I said, it is a very special drawing. It is a picture drawn by a Wraith girl."

Teyla observed as John bit his lip. She knew what he was thinking.

"I'll take it." He unfastened his watch.

Quickly, Teyla held his hand, stopping him from handing the man his watch.

"John! That was given to you by your father. You cannot trade that."

"Teyla, it's a watch. I have others. Just like I have many other things that belonged to my father." He handed the man the watch and took the drawing.

"This is priceless," he stated with a smile as he held up the picture with pride.

"Thank you, John," she stepped closer and grabbed the picture.

"Uh, who said this was for you?" he grabbed the picture right back from her hands. "This is going right next to my Johnny Cash poster."

She rolled her eyes as he moved away from her.

"I'm going to the jumper." He began to walk off as he admired the picture. "My own Mona Lisa painting; maybe I can sell it on eBay," he paused and stared at the picture. "Who knows Teyla, you could become the next Picasso…although, it does have a certain resemblance to something Calvin would draw for Hobbes." He continued with his comments as Teyla sighed.

A smile crept onto her lips as she felt like she just accomplished one of the biggest events of the day.

Then from the distance she heard John yell out to her, "I'll meet up with you later, Teyla."

Chapter 5: DESTINY

Her opponent was weak. He was no match for her, and yet she had to endure the agonizing steps of defeating another unworthy match.

Her anger was so strong that every single one of her matches ended within only a few minutes of sparring.

This one held out the longest, but never quite matched her skill, not even close.

She despised this. A part of her wanted to run, leave at once and never look back. But where would she go, what would she do? Her people had sent her alone knowing and trusting that she would come back fulfilling her destiny.

As she pushed away her thoughts, she missed her opponent's swift move to her right side, causing her to gasp for breath.

Finally!

She smiled.

With a quick move, she raised her wooden staff, rotated her body in a graceful turn and struck her opponents' legs.

As she continued to move, using her wooden staff, she swept him off his feet, knocking him down, his body falling hard on the ground. The young man had been defeated.

She bowed as her opponent painfully stood and bowed back.

His puzzled stare gave her an opportunity to speak. "It would do you well to train better when entering such a match, Tieri."

"No matter how hard I train, I will never defeat you because you do not want to be defeated," he spattered.

She sighed and watched as he picked up his staff and walked away, very much like her other opponents.

Tieri had always been interested in her. Yet, she wanted nothing to do with him or his people. When she saw him approach, she knew very well his intentions, and she was prepared.

He was one of the best fighters known in the galaxy, and yet, it repulsed her to even stare at him. To think that once she had fought a friend over him.

As she walked away, her glance fell on the silhouette of a small woman's back. She moved closer to inspect the figure of the woman whose eyes lingered on a table filled with all sorts of devices.

Before she could make out the woman's face another opponent showed up in front of her and bowed in her presence, holding his wooden staff in a standing position, ready for the challenge.

She let out a long breath and positioned herself in front of her opponent, ready to strike another man down.

With a menacing glare, she warned, "Are you sure you are worthy to claim me as yours?"

"You have not faced the wrath of the Katas!"

"I have never heard of your kind. But rest assured, before this ends, you will remember my kind and my kindred."

Stepping into her battle stance, her opponent struck, and she blocked. A quick sweep to her attacker's knee unbalanced him quickly, and she knew that in no time, another unworthy opponent would be down again by her staff.

Chapter 6: SEPARATE WAYS

"Teyla, I'm gonna go ahead and see the other side." John stood, ready to leave as he was getting tired of watching Teyla browsing around for more tops.

They had spent most of the day walking around, comparing items and trading small articles. Teyla did most of the buying and trading.

"John, I do not want to find you tied up to a pole or hauled on a cart because you did not use the proper means of communication."

She thanked the merchant, placed her new top in a bag, and joined a frustrated John.

"Hahaha, as if that has ever happened," he responded, standing with bags on both of his arms and grabbing the new one.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You must understand that I am responsible for you. I do not wish to go back to Atlantis and explain to Dr. Weir and the others why Colonel Sheppard's hair is suddenly not there," she teased as she glanced at his unruly hair.

"You know, Teyla. If I didn't know any better I'd say you worry about me," he replied as he strolled down the path throwing a quick smirk in her direction.

"Well, it is a bit difficult when only a short while back I had to explain to the Wikans that you could not fly them around the planet in the puddle jumper in exchange for a sword."

"Teyla, one innocent little ride on the jumper is more than worth it for that sword. Do you know what Ronon would do for something like that?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him and continued, "Yes, and if the Wikans decided that the sword is suddenly worth more to them than a ride, what do you think the consequences might be?"

"Oh, Teyla," he shook his head. "You worry too much." He took the bags from her hands, and Teyla stopped.

"Perhaps, but what about the deal you made with the Kynox?" she raised an eyebrow.

His mouth twitched, "What?"

Teyla watched as he slightly tipped his head and continued to gaze at her features as if memorizing them.

"Must I remind you?" she took one bag away from his grasp.

He took the bag right back. "That was an innocent misunderstanding, Teyla! How was I supposed to know that the price for a jar of pickles involved an eating contest with Jabba the Hutt?"

"I must say, I was very impressed with the way you finished off those linkets…"

"Pickles, they're called pickles, Teyla."

"Linkets, John. Pickles are found only in your world. Not ours."

"Well, I was glad you decided to join me in that little race. I must say Teyla, I never knew you could eat so much, so fast in such a short amount of time."

They continued to walk down the long path with rows and rows of tables on either side with hundreds of people trading, selling, buying, and exchanging everything from clothes, to linens, to weapons, to food, household goods, and any other possible imaginable item needed and not needed in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Ah, I have many gifts that you do not know about John Sheppard," she teased.

He tilted his head to the side and with a twitch in his mouth replied, "Yeah, burping is one that I wish you had kept on the Teyla's-secret-talents-list."

She chuckled. "Again, John. The Kynox do not consider burping offensive. For them it is a way for your body to release the extra gas and a way for them to express vocally their recent digestion."

With a raised brow, he replied, "Teyla! All they do is laugh about who can burp the loudest and the longest. I used to that all the time in high school, but I let that phase go after I finished college."

He winked, she laughed. Teasingly, she moved closer to him and gazed into his dark eyes. "And what about your dance moves with the Medes?"

Shaking his head with a smile as he watched Teyla, he responded, "Now, Teyla I saved you the last dance."

Their eyes met, and a rush of blood cursed through Teyla's body causing a slight pink flush on her cheeks.

"Yes, and I am certain that Falina loved to hold you tightly in her arms for three songs in a row." She decided it was best to continue walking. "For a minute I was concerned she would suffocate you holding you so tightly against her chest," she turned to look him over her shoulders with a raised eyebrow.

He walked right alongside her, "She loved it, and I didn't mind it. Besides, if I'm going to be her partner for next year's dance contest, I have to be comfortable with her moves."

She looked back and saw the huge grin on his face. "Don't get mad at me because you didn't want to sign up for next year's contest!" John scolded.

"I was simply concerned for you," she explained, turning and catching his gaze. "I am not certain that you would look your best in the traditional toga skirt."

"Call it what you like. I'm dancing with Falina next year." He stopped, and Teyla saw a sparkle in his eyes. "Who knows, maybe we can have our own Dancing with the Stars out here in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Is it traditional that your dancing partner is twice your size and three times your weight?" Teyla asked in between her grins.

"She _IS _a very voluptuous and curvaceous woman, isn't she? Teyla, are you jealous?" he teased.

"Teyla Emmagen?" She turned in surprise.

"Tieri?" She looked at the young, tall, dark-haired, handsome man who looked like he just came from a day working in the fields.

"It has been a long time since I've seen your beautiful face, Teyla." He leaned closer to Teyla, and she did the same as both of their foreheads joined in the Athosian greeting.

Teyla found it amusing when she saw out of the corner of her eye that John leaned a little closer to her.

"Tieri, I had heard that your world was culled by the Wraith and there were no survivors." She watched as Teiri pulled back strands of his shiny brown hair from his face.

"Many died that day, but I along with others managed to fight and survive." He looked at John and then back at Teyla.

Teyla felt John's shoulders brushed hers lightly.

"Forgive me. Teiri, this is Colonel John Sheppard." She turned to face John who stared at Teiri intently.

"Colonel, is that a military rank?" Tieri bowed slightly in front of John.

"Yes, a HIGH ranking military officer," he emphasized.

"What planet are you from?" Tieri asked.

"I am from a galaxy far, far away from here." Teyla's eyes shone with amusement at John's statement.

"We all come from far away, Colonel!" He looked at Teyla's fingers and smiled. "You still wear the ring." He moved closer to Teyla and gently held her hand up close to his face to see the ring on her finger.

She saw John's face twitch and his surprised stare.

Gently, she pulled her hand out of Teiri's grasp. "I have kept it all these years to remind me of our friendship. I chose to wear it for this occasion out of respect for you and your people."

She heard John set the bags down on the ground.

"I am honored, Teyla. If it had not been for that unplanned intrusion, you and I might be…"

She quickly interrupted Tieri. "There is no need to look back on the past, Teiri." She felt the tension in the air, waves of it coming off of John. "Only on the present and the future. I am a different person now, and I am the leader of my people. It is as it should be."

She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She watched Teiri fix his eyes on her and realized that things had changed a lot since she last met Tieri. Her feelings for him were real but were just as she remembered then and now. They had a strong friendship, nothing more.

"Well, I must leave and ready myself for tonight's festivities. Will you be staying for tonight, Teyla?" Tieri asked.

Teyla knew the hidden intent behind the questions, and for a second she hesitated. She opened her mouth to reply but John beat her to it, "Yes, we'll be the couple dancing together the entire night."

She hid a smile of gratitude.

"It was good seeing you again, Tieri. May you see many moons and many sunrises." She leaned over and joined foreheads with Tieri.

"My wish to you as well, Teyla Emmagan," he said, his deep hazel eyes meeting hers.

They parted, and Teyla began to remove the ring on her finger when Tieri held out his hands and placed them on hers.

"No, Teyla. I gave that to you, and it is yours to keep."

"But, what will you give…"

It was his turn to interrupt, "That was intended for you and you only."

She smiled. Tieri turned and politely bowed to John, "I am certain that you will watch over Teyla."

"With my life," was his quick and only reply.

He left, and John shrugged his shoulders.

"So, did I just meet an old flame of yours?"

Sadly, she watched as another memory from her past slipped away beyond the village.

"John, our paths may have cross in this galaxy, but our ways remain very different."

"Oh, I don't know, it looked to me like boy liked girl, gave her a ring, girl turned him down, broke his heart but kept the ring," he stated as they continued to walk.

It surprised her how John Sheppard always had a way of easing her turmoil.

And so she chose to lighten the mood as well and join him again in their playful banter.

"Your conclusion is inaccurate. If it was so, I would be walking with Tieri and not here with you," she smiled playfully.

Teyla watched as John went back to pick up the bags he had left behind.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad you are here with me. Otherwise, Halling sure as hell wasn't going to let me stay and drink tea with him."

She chuckled.

Teyla stopped abruptly and looked at John.

"The sunset is almost here, I am going to get ready for tonight's event."

"Good. You do that. I'll take this to the puddle jumper, and I'll catch up with you then. I have some things that I have to do before we leave tomorrow."

And with that, they both went their separate ways.

Chapter 7: THE NECKLACE

Her opponent struck at her side; she parried his attack and struck to his left.

He flinched and smiled.

"You aren't kidding around, are you?"

She smiled. For the first time, she found a valiant opponent. Although clumsy, he had something interesting and intriguing about him.

Her opponent moved. Predicting his attack, she raised her staff, and he did the same, bringing their wooden staffs together in a clash.

In one continuous motion she redirected the momentum and brought the tip of her staff to his left side. Carefully, she moved past her opponent to the right side, watching intently for his next move.

It surprised her that compared to her other fights, this one made her feel worthy enough to enjoy this match. She knew she could beat him, and yet for some inexplicable reason, he challenged her every move and blocked most of her strikes.

She wondered at first if he understood the meaning of this match, but when she asked he'd replied, "Yeah, I want that necklace."

So, he did understand. The necklace was the symbol of triumph, of choice.

It was part of her people's symbol of commitment, of victory. A ritual and a tradition that she hated, despised, but had come to accept and follow.

As she watched his body sway back and forth, a wave of butterflies rushed to her stomach which completely caught her off-balance. He chose this opportunity to step forward with a swift move and raise his staff, catching her by surprise, and forcing her to stumble to the ground.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?"

Quickly, she rose to her feet and glanced back at her opponent as she realized that her face flushed from the intense moment.

"You are much better at this than you initially believed?"

She struck. He blocked.

"I've been practicing."

She moved and struck with such force that she hit him straight on his side.

He cursed, "That was a close one."

"Do you always fight and talk at the same time?" she asked as she circled around him.

"Yes. Is it distracting you?" He matched her moves.

"It is difficult to concentrate with such conversations." She struck, he blocked.

"Then let's end this." He swung, she twirled and blocked.

"That would be wise since I am certain you have plans for tonight." She lifted her staff and swung it over his head, to which he ducked just in time to miss the blow.

He returned, "Yeah, I do have a necklace to give to a special person."

He struck. She ducked. "Your confidence astounds me. But you will not win this match."

She raised her staff again. He aimed and struck, hitting her on the left side. "I smell victory in the air for me."

She twirled, struck, and hit.

Wooden staffs clashed.

"There can be only one winner, and I assure you, I never lose a match," she told him defiantly.

As she stepped forward into the attack with all her might, he did the same, causing them both to meet in the middle as their staves clashed together just inches away from their faces.

Her eyes met his.

She had chosen.

He is strong, vibrant, has the spirit of a warrior and the heart of a lover. He's determined to win the necklace and in turn has allowed her to open her heart again.

A stranger; a tall, handsome, black-haired stranger with deep green eyes had captured her heart.

Chapter 8: TRADING PLACES

It was a clear night. The stars shone brightly and both moons shone down like glowing spheres watching its children below.

Teyla stepped out dressed in a simple dress. It was made out of a soft pale beige silk-like material. It was tight around her waist with thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. It was low cut in the front and back, the hem of the dress ending just above her knees and her sandals sparkled with etched stones. Her hair hung loose with soft curls at the ends.

The air was cool and the breeze was light but welcoming. As strands of her hair lightly caressed her shoulders, the sensitive touch brought chills to her skin.

She looked spectacular.

She closed her eyes and silently thanked Elizabeth for such a beautiful dress. For some inexplicable reason, tonight Teyla wanted to represent the Earthlings alongside John.

Yet, her mind was not on her attire. She was worried about John.

It had been several hours since she last saw him. She thought she'd see him when she went to bathe in the common grounds. But there was no sight of him anywhere. And she was concerned.

Slowly, she moved to the center of the village where everyone gathered for the night's first festivities.

It was traditional that on the first night everyone would join in recreational activities. It was a way to give people the opportunity to meet without any business involvements.

She let her mind drift and scanned the area to see if she spotted John.

There were bonfires in several key points around the center of the village along with torches that lighted her way.

Yet, there was no sign of John.

From the distance, she heard the loud sounds of music and laughter as people danced, talked and strolled down the long lighted path. She regretted leaving him. It was too risky to leave him unsupervised knowing that many things here were unfamiliar to him.

As she stepped into the circle of dancers, she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds, hoping that his voice would stand above the rest.

"Teyla." A soft whisper came from behind her.

It was not John.

She opened her eyes and saw Tieri standing beside her.

"Tieri," she answered.

"You look amazingly beautiful, Teyla. I never thought I'd be jealous of another man." With a slight blush on her cheeks Teyla hesitated as Teiri held her hands in his.

"You misunderstand my relationship with John," she began, her voice firm.

"You do not mean to say, Colonel Sheppard?" he asked, an underlying rigidity in his voice.

"When we are off-duty, I address him as his friends do," she winced.

Teyla watched Teiri looking around. "Well, either he is not aware of his actions, or you are not aware of his intentions."

Her concern for John increased. She knew Tieri had come to tell her of something that John had done and it was only a matter of time before she figured she had to go and get him out of another mess.

"Please explain." Her voice faltered a bit, but right now, she didn't care what Tieri thought.

Conspicuously, he looked around, which only made Teyla more anxious, but she waited for his reply. "He has chosen."

"I have no time for games, Tieri." She was running out of patience. If John was in trouble she knew this would be difficult. "Speak your mind."

"Why would he challenge a fight, if he wasn't interested in…"

Eyes wide in terror, Teyla did not wait for Tieri to finish his sentence. She ran as fast as she could through the crowd. She didn't stop until she came to the arena of warriors.

No one was there.

She ran back to the puddle jumper.

No one was there.

She raced through the crowds again and back to the tent she was staying in for the night.

No one was there.

She ran through the crowds and bumped into Falina.

"Teyla, you looking for John?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Yes, Falina. It is urgent that I find him. Do you know where he is?" her voice carried concern, and she hoped Falina didn't read into that.

"Last time I saw him, he was chatting with Leote, the linkets merchant." She turned and pointed to the table where John was earlier asking for the price of the pickles, as he called them.

"How long ago was that, Falina?" Fear tinged her voice again.

"Oh, before the sunset." She swallowed the contents in her mouth with one gulp.

That was a long time ago.

"Thank you, Falina. If you see him please tell him to meet me in the center of the village next to the musicians." She stepped out quickly to continue her search.

"I will, Teyla," she cried out.

Teyla's heart raced, her blood rushed, and her breath quickened.

"John, where are you?" she gasped in agony.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew her hair, and she felt that it would soon lift her off her feet and take her back to where she felt comfortable, back to Atlantis.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds again, concentrating only on one voice, one scent, one footstep, one mind.

Just as she let go, she felt the soft touch of a man's fingers tingle on the back of her neck.

John.

With her eyes still closed, she concentrated only on his touch as her body responded to his tender caress. Stunned and pleasantly, she felt as he traced his fingers along her back and around her neck. She felt as he slowly turned her around to face him.

"You look beautiful," he said in a raspy voice.

Her heart stopped beating wildly as her mind cleared away all thoughts of John no longer in danger. Now, the urgency subsided, yet her heart and her mind were not satisfied at the sound of his voice or at a mere glance to his eyes.

They quenched for more.

She needed reassurance that he was safe. She needed to feel him, to touch him, to satisfy her desire to feel that he was indeed alive.

Just a few weeks ago, he had come back from the dead. She'd seen him fed by the Wraith, and all this time she had kept her feelings in the back of her mind. Now, she realized just how much she really did fear his death. All those feelings came rushing without warning, and she had no more control.

This was not just anyone. This was a stranger that had captured her inquisitive mind with just one glance. A skillful warrior that when faced with any sort of opposition, defended her at all cost. This was a friend who trusted her unquestionably and stood next to her as her equal.

A strong, kind, handsome man that brought her a new life in the middle of darkness; hope where there was only darkness and death; a new way of thinking, an unending adventure; a new meaning to the word love.

She had lost everything, and he was offering her something more. He'd call her family. And whether she cared to admitted it or not, Atlantis had become her new home, and John Sheppard, a man that she cared for more than she wanted to admit. Her fears of being alone in this vast galaxy were shattered by only one man.

No, this was no ordinary man.

This was John Sheppard.

Therefore, she did not hesitate to reach out to him like she'd never done before. Every one of her senses cried out to him. And she felt she had every right to fulfill her needs.

Her fingers lightly brushed through his hair. She smiled as the messy spikes straightened after her touch.

Slowly, her fingers moved down to his smooth, clean face. Yes, he had showered and shaved; her mouth quirked as she inhaled his familiar Aqua Velva scent.

She felt his hands fall from her shoulders while gently roaming and finally holding her waist. She didn't care what he did to her as long as he allowed her to satisfy her need to feel him alive.

Her eyes moved downward as she stepped back to see his new shirt and pants. He wore a native shirt which he must have either bought or traded. And his pants were dark brown leather.

Relief flooded her being.

She hid her smile and hoped he'd missed it.

"I wanted to blend in for tonight," he teased mischievously as his hands pulled her closer to him.

He didn't miss it.

"The only thing I wouldn't do was bathe in Yak's cologne."

She laughed out loud in relief.

She felt as his hands roamed back up to her shoulders, his face only inches away from hers. His gaze paralyzed her. Tenderly, his lips brushed hers, and she held her breath.

They had never ventured into this sort of relationship. Always they'd kept their distance from displaying any sort of personal affection for one another. But this was no ordinary day. This was, as John put it, "off the clock." And she needed this. Her soul burned at the many times she thought she had lost him forever and yet she always had shown nothing but self control.

Slowly, she felt his breath as he whispered in her ear, "I have something for you."

She startled him as she pulled back away from him. Her mind came back to the urgency. In a state of panic she cried out to him, "John, we must leave now. You fought Becca, and she will come looking for you." She grabbed his arm and started to head out.

"Yeah, I sparred with her, and I won the match!" he explained.

Teyla shook her head. "You…what?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh, I did." He pulled her closer to him.

"Not even I can beat her," she whispered as her eyes fell on his lips.

"Well, I did, and I won this." He pulled out a necklace with a strikingly large diamond shaped amber stone.

Gently, she felt his hands untie the binding as he stepped even closer and held her gaze. Carefully, she felt his hands lightly brush her neck, moving upwards as skin met skin. Slowly, he placed the necklace around her neck, securing it in the back.

Their eyes never faltered.

Moved by his touch, enchanted by his grace, Teyla was mesmerized.

She was stunned. His simple gesture brought forth a wealth of emotion from her. The relief of seeing him safe, the thought and significance of his innocent act could no longer contain the tear that escaped her eyes. A massive wave of emotion cursed through her. Just when she was about to let it all go and properly express her gratitude, her reflexes betrayed her, responding to a calling.

"Teyla." A female's voice came up behind her.

Teyla reacted. She turned around and blocked John with her body and with a threatening glare stood before her caller.

"Becca!"

Chapter 9: THE CURSE

She stepped out of her tent relieved. A huge burden had just been lifted off her shoulders and only one man did that for her, John Sheppard.

She thought back when he first glanced at her.

"How much do you want for that necklace?" he grinned.

"Are you willing to fight for what you want?" she replied.

And that's how it all began.

Simple, yet profound in its own nature. What once she considered a curse, now she thanked the Ancestors.

As she strolled down the path nearing her steps to the heart of the village, she scanned for John in the middle of the chaos.

She wondered when and how he would give her the necklace, a symbol of his choice and her acceptance.

If he had lost the battle, she still would have given him the necklace. He had her the minute he gave her his crooked smile.

Unable to contain her excitement, she looked around searching for the frame of one person, John Sheppard.

She found him.

As her heart beat uncontrollably, she recalled a similar feeling the first time when she hoped that Tieri would give her his ring.

Of course, she was very young and naïve back then; they all were. But she felt so confident when Tieri kissed her the year before, that there was no doubt in her mind that he would choose her.

It was Tieri's customs that on his 16th year, he'd hand the ring to the one he was interested in as his future mate. If the girl was from his planet, she could not decline; however, if he chose someone from a different planet, she had the right to accept or reject him. Either way, she could keep the ring, for Tieri made the ring just for her.

She remembered how shocked and heartbroken she felt as she witnessed him place the ring on the new girl's finger. Her fist tightened as the memories and feelings rushed and cursed through her body once again. It shocked her when the girl declined the offer. She refused to keep the ring, yet he insisted she keep it. That girl understood nothing of rituals. She candidly walked away and never returned, and for many years she watched Tieri wait at the Ring of the Ancestors, hoping she'd come around and change her mind.

That event changed her life forever. She remembered how she lifted her staff against the one she had just called her truest and dearest best friend. Without thinking, she had run to her, wanting nothing more than to break her in front of the others. And they had fought, and she had won. But it only made Tieri angry with her and never did he approach her again. Until now.

How wrong had she been?

Thinking back, more than anything she realized that her childhood prayers for Tieri to choose her were really her way of trying to escape her own rituals and custom.

Tieri had a choice. She didn't.

Her mate would fight and show that he was worthy physically and mentally capable to lead her people. Her choice limited her to only those that showed more or equal strength as her.

Her opponent had a choice. In her possession, she had a precious and rare necklace, one that she created. It represented her strength, and her leadership.

If he won, he got the necklace. If he lost but she felt that he was the one worthy to lead with her as her mate, she would give him the necklace. However, like Tieri, if the opponent was from another planet, he had a choice; accept or reject her. Either way, the necklace was his.

The match was to be held in front of a large crowd. None of her people were to be present unless the opponent was one of her kind. Her people entrusted her to make a wise decision without their participation. It was the only real thing she had control of.

It was her intention not to let anyone win the necklace. She would defeat anyone who would challenge her, and she would be the only one to choose.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a woman call out the name of the one she sought.

John Sheppard.

"John."

She froze. He must be nearby. She looked around not caring how obvious she looked.

He was nowhere to be found.

She moved closer to the center where the musicians played the traditional festival song.

As she scanned the crowd dancing in the center, she watched as a tall figure entered the scene unnoticed.

It was John.

Her eyes opened wide expecting his eyes to meet with hers. As she moved past the crowd of people, her footsteps quickened and her heart raced. As she watched him from a distance and her feet moved faster, she couldn't help but smile when she caught his features glowing with joy.

Was he as happy as she?

Then, he stopped.

She stopped.

She could clearly see his face, as he looked up. His eyes sparkled, but not in her direction.

Instead, his gaze fell on a woman standing in the middle of the crowd.

"No!" she whispered, fear in her voice.

She could not see the woman's face, but she could see the outline of the woman's body. It was the same woman she had seen earlier while sparring.

And then, she froze.

She gasped as she witnessed John hold out the necklace and slowly tie it around the woman's neck.

His touch, his fingers, his face, his lips, his eyes said it all.

It should have been his touch on her skin; his fingers should have been around her neck; his lips calling her name; his eyes gazing into hers!

She moved into action and slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, positioned herself to see the woman's face.

She watched as the woman touched his hair, watched as her fingers caressed his face, and envisioned the whispers of devotion that her lips formed.

Their eyes met, and it was too much for her to bear.

An unspoken bond was their strength.

Anger replaced happiness; hatred replaced desire; rage replaced love.

Who was this woman who took it all from her again?

Before she knew it, she had drawn up behind the woman.

And without even looking into her eyes, she knew.

She could feel her, she could smell her, and she could taste her defeat.

This was no stranger.

This was once her best friend.

Chapter 10: HARMONY

Teyla watched Becca stare at the necklace around her neck.

Unconsciously, she touched the necklace.

Without thinking, she had decided. This necklace was not going anywhere.

"Becca!" cried John.

"John," replied Becca.

Ignoring John, Teyla went straight to the core of the matter, "He was not aware of his actions and the meaning of the ceremony, Becca."

"I disagree, Teyla. John knew perfectly clear what he was fighting for, is that not the truth, John?" Becca gazed into John's eyes.

"Of course I did. Teyla, I won the necklace." He smiled proudly and added, "And by the way, I did it without your help."

Teyla continued to stand in front of Becca and ignored John's statement.

"He comes from another galaxy. His world is unlike any you or I have ever seen. His ways are not our ways. He lives for the moment. His people are not as apt to follow rituals and customs as we do. They do not plan things ahead like we are accustomed to, Becca." Shifting her weight slightly, she pushed John behind her.

Confused and a bit worried he asked, "Teyla?"

"Is this how you view the one that has chosen you to wear his necklace?"

"Yeah, Teyla. Care to explain?" She could see John staring at her.

"I value my relationship with John and his people more than you will ever understand, Becca. I need not explain to you my loyalty and admiration for him and his kind." With a quick glance she turned and smiled at John.

"That's what I thought!" He glanced back at Becca to give her what Teyla would assume was a gratified smile. Yet, she kept her eyes on Becca.

"I think you misunderstand my intentions, Teyla." She held John's stare. "I only come to bid you well on your match."

Becca watched as John's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know about that?" a puzzled John asked.

"Becca, John has no interest in any match between us." Teyla's eyes flashed.

She smirked as she saw John turn towards Teyla as he shoved his hands through his unruly hair.

"Um, Teyla. I wasn't going to tell you about the match until much, much later." Becca smiled as he glanced at her in confusion. "But I'd figure you wouldn't mind getting all muddy and dirty. Jabba sort of pushed me to get you in on this match so…" He shifted his weight. "I mean, this is for Rodney," he stated, a bit unsettled.

His expression changed as he watched Becca smile. "I swear though, Teyla, the necklace is legitimate. This is in no way a means to con you into this match." He turned and faced Becca. "And I have no clue as to how you found out about this match, but this is only between Teyla and I. No threesome in this match." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders while facing Teyla.

Teyla's eyes met John's for a second. He had no clue what was happening, and she only loved him more for it.

For a brief second, her mind envisioned wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately and giving Becca exactly what she was thinking of. She found him so appealing with his cocky sense of humor and his innocent quirks that sometimes the man had no clue how irresistible he really was.

But she shook her head and let those thoughts fade away for another time.

She stared back at Becca.

"What exactly is your intention, Becca?" She stepped forward and met Becca's eyes.

"As I said, I want nothing more than to wish a friend many happy moons and blessings from the Ancestors."

John shook his head, and Becca watched him leave. "I need a drink. Would any of you ladies like one as well?"

No response.

"Fine, I'll be right back."

"You had no idea what his intentions were, Teyla," Becca said.

"John and I have known each other now for three years. I can finish his sentences, and he can read my thoughts. Do not expect me to believe you can read him better than I can, Becca."

Becca sighed and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the ring on Teyla's finger.

"You are truly amazing, Teyla. You never knew Tieri, and you do not know John either."

Teyla gritted her teeth. "If my presence is preventing you from following your ceremony, I apologize and will depart with John at once." Teyla nodded and stepped back to leave as she watched John approach with two drinks in his hands.

Becca grabbed her arm and Teyla stared back in defense.

"I have no quarrel with you or John, Teyla. My people will have to wait longer and our custom will change as a result of this. I will find the right person to lead by my side my own way and in my own time."

Teyla settled and relaxed. She thought for a second and watched as John was stopped by Falina and was ushered off to the dance.

She began to untie the necklace when Becca stopped her.

"He won that for you. He has rightfully chosen. It is you who is still without a choice."

"Becca, I assure you. John has no knowledge of the meaning of this necklace."

"If you insist, but you do. And yet you still wear it. Could it be that you want others to think that you are no longer a choice? Or perhaps it is for you to pretend that for only this time John is yours only?"

Her voice faltered. "I…he does not know or understand any of this, Becca."

"I am delighted for you, Teyla. Much suffering and injustice have you witnessed and lived through. And to think that I am ashamed that I partook in that as well."

Becca watched as John twirled Falina. The awkwardness of the two unmatched figures didn't seem to matter to anyone, even less to the two of them.

"He is a good man," Becca added.

Teyla followed Becca's gaze and watched as Falina picked up John, twirled him around and slowly set him on to the ground as she giggled loudly.

Teyla burst out laughing. Becca watched Teyla's eyes sparkle as she gazed at John trying to get free from Falina's grip.

Becca smiled, looked down at the ring and the necklace. She took a deep breath and one last time glanced at John. His eyes met Teyla's. And nothing else mattered between them.

She turned and left quietly.

Once she composed herself, Teyla turned and found that Becca had left. From a distance, she watched the tall, slender figure disappear into the shadows of the night.

She breathed a deep sigh.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist causing Teyla's stomach to flutter. He turned her around, and she saw a roguish smile tugging at his lips. She lifted her arms and encircled his neck as her head tilted and rested on his chest. She felt as John wrapped his arms around her while their bodies instinctively swayed to the rhythm of the slow music.

"So, Teyla. Was that another one of your childhood mysteries?" he asked as he twirled her around.

She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. He grinned wolfishly.

"I care not to recall that time right now, John." She couldn't help but rest her head against his chest again and felt that all the turmoil of the day vanished immediately as he encircled his arms around her tighter.

"However, I am interested in that match that you and I are to partake." She lifted her head and met his crooked smile.

"Well, you are just going to have to trust me on this one Teyla" he stated proudly.

"And what _is_ the purpose of this match?" Teyla leaned her head on John's chest again.

"It's the _new_ price for a jar of pickles," he grinned.

Teyla burst out in laughter as John lifted her arm up with his and gently twirled her around, guiding her to the middle of the dance floor.

As the moon shone down on her children below and as the bonfires dwindled in the cool breeze, there was only one couple left on the dance floor. They gracefully flipped, twirled, embraced, and caressed all night long and into the hours of the morning.

Two figures so distinctively different, and yet so united and harmonious in movement.

Fin

So, this was a craze idea...I really didn't have this in mind at all...Becca was supposed to be Teyla..and then BANG, she showed up in the end...believe me it surprised me too...The title..my children just learned how to can pickles and this stupid idea wouldn't leave my head not to mention that Rodney always creeps up in my fics...

I hope you enjoy this especially the requester...

please leave a review...


End file.
